


closer to you

by junkeigo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Developing Relationship, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Slight Angst?, Slight Mention of Keigo and Takumi If You Squint Really Hard, unbeta'd as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkeigo/pseuds/junkeigo
Summary: Ruki is yet again out there being the stunner that he is, and Sho could see him so close that he could reach out—and yet Ruki still felt so far away. Just like the old days.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	closer to you

The crowd, the low murmur of voices, the clattering of utensils and the clinking of the wine glasses were not enough to divert Sho’s attention away from the violet haired male sitting a few tables away from him.

Sho had tried to feign innocence, pretending he hasn’t seen him yet ever since he entered the hall. He found himself unconsciously maneuvering the hall, silently following the violet haired man from a safe, unassuming distance. Sho watches as the latter tries not to get attention, floating away from one place to another fluttering like a butterfly. Sho feels like he is in a trance just by watching him.

He is snapped into reality, into a conversation he wasn’t really particularly much listening to in the first place but still he deals. It’s what’s expected of him anyway, considering he’s going to be the heir of the companies their family have been supporting. He’s supposed to expand his network and befriend the important people their family might benefit from in the future—and yet all he wants to do now is to drop everything and talk to the violet haired man sitting only a few meters away from him, and yet he’s so far. 

He does find himself standing in front of him, much later on in the night, and Shiroiwa Ruki—the man with the violet hair—is cradling a glass of wine in between his long, slender fingers. 

“Long time no see,” he starts the conversation, and he raises his wine glass to him.

“Long time no see to you too,” Ruki replies, voice still the same even after all these years. “How have you been?”

“Fine, great even. How about you?” 

“Seeing better days.” Ruki answers, and Sho could pick up the sincerity on it. “It’s nice seeing you again. It’s been what, 7 years?” 

“Yeah. It’s really been a while.” 

“You look even more handsome now.” 

“Even more?” Sho laughs at him before sipping his wine. “I was ugly back in high school and everyone knows it.” 

“You had your own charm, is what I would say.” Ruki smiles at him, and Sho feels like he’s been attacked. “But right now, you really outdid yourself.” 

“Thank you, I guess. You too, you look even more stunning now.” Sho gestures at Ruki’s entire getup. He’s dressed up to the nines, both of them—but Ruki looks as if expensive clothes were his skin, and it’s where it belongs. 

They held a conversation, not talking about anything deep but just random things—like how the food tasted and which wines were better. Sho finds himself enjoying the company of Ruki, just like he always did. Being with Ruki made him feel like he was a schoolboy again, that the beating of his heart pitter pattering against his rib cage almost hurt. 

They don’t go beyond the tip of the iceberg, even though there are so many questions hanging in the air. Sho knows it should be saved for another day. 

Tonight is for him and Ruki to talk about everything and nothing. 

It’s already late and they have both emptied more than a few glasses when they decide to call it a day and Sho doesn’t know where they go from there. Usually he knows what to do, as he’s always in charge—but in front of Ruki like this, his defenses are down and his head is empty. 

Does he hug him? Do they kiss? Do they take it to bed? Where do they stand? The thoughts fill Sho’s head like a leaking tap.

Ruki is looking at him, as if waiting for his next move. When he shows no signs of moving or doing anything, the younger takes it upon himself to nod and give him a pat on the shoulder just like that, leaving him alone with their empty wine glasses. 

Late that night, when he’s had too much to drink and he’s lying down on his bed, he replays the scene over and over in his head and thinks about what he should have done instead. 

* * *

Sho was 2 years older than Ruki, so when the latter was in his junior year (the year they met) Sho was already in his last year of high school. 

Ruki was a really handsome boy, even back then when they were studying. He had an effortless beauty and grace in him, and a lot of girls liked him for that. Most of his peers during that age were all into playing around and making trouble, but Ruki was composed and cool always. Sho had always seen him as a breath of fresh air among the pool of teenagers whose clothes are either too big or too small for them. 

Ruki also came from a well off family, considering how he was studying in a prestigious school as Sho, so the class was inevitably there. Sho liked watching him listen to music by the bleachers and practice dancing with his best friend Ren, who was also a junior. While most of Sho’s peers are busy with their last year of high school, making sure there are memories together that they can keep for the future—Sho was busy engraving Ruki in his heart. 

They managed to get to know each other and spend time every now and then due to common friends. Junki, a freshman whom he had easily taken under his wing had befriended Ren, and that also included being friends with Ruki. They hang out sometimes, and it’s those moments that Sho gets to fully freely observe the younger, taking in how he eats his ice cream in silence while laughing at the way their friends bicker or how his hair gets flown away when he walks and the cherry blossoms are blooming beside him. He listens to everything Ruki says and if it was possible, he would have written it all in a book he could carry everywhere. Ruki speaks well and prettily, as if he was weaving ropes of prose as he talks. 

Sho can’t even recount which specific day it was that he realized he likes Ruki more than a friend, it always felt like it had been like that since the very first day. There were no questions needed, he just liked Ruki—that’s all. It wasn’t something that needs to be questioned further. 

So when the acceptance letters from Ivy League universities came in, he had to take a step back because he had second doubts. He was always used to what his parents asked of him if it was considerable, and they had plans for him which he willingly accepted. He was going to go to an Ivy League school and graduate then take over the family business, or at least little parts of it until his father is not capable anymore and he has to take full ownership—or at least that's the plan. Now, he thinks about the possible other options, like staying in Japan and just probably going to the same university Ruki is planning to attend to; or at least somewhere closer where they can still meet up, get in touch, fall in love and all that. Sho wanted to try it at least once with Ruki. 

If Ruki didn’t like him— it was fine, the fact that he gets to still be friends with him was more than enough. 

But everything was easier said than done. His mother died right before he got to graduate, and he ended up leaving Japan to study at Harvard because it was harder to stay. There in the US is when he lost touch with basically all of his friends back in Japan. He was always too busy, burying himself in school work as a form of coping mechanism, and when he wasn’t he was out with his new group of friends. 

At this point he had finally grown out of his teenage body, his voice deepened and all pimples gone. He had an entire wardrobe change and hit the gym regularly, getting him to gain all those muscles while pursuing a healthy eating lifestyle. 

Girls have now been paying attention to him, as well as some guys. He doesn’t mind the attention, but sometimes it still gets a bit awkward as he’s not used to it. 

He sometimes wonders how it would have all turned out if he stayed back, he probably would have been able to stay in touch with his friends. It would have all been different.

* * *

Being back in Tokyo means getting reunited with his old friends, and it’s not as hard as he actually thought it would be since their families are mostly all on the same bourgeoisie circle.

Upon finding out he was back in Japan, it was even Junki who invited him to dinner and drinks, just like old times sake. 

When he arrives at Junki’s family’s hotel, he is welcomed by Ren and Junki’s familiar faces. There are two more people with them who he’s not familiar with, and then there’s Ruki by the end of the table just sipping his wine in silence. He gives him a nod in between Junki and Ren’s hugs and the younger raises his wine glass in acknowledgement. 

He sits in the chair in front of Ruki as it’s the only free one, and he doesn’t know whether that was intentional or not. 

The other men are introduced to him—the blond male is Junki’s boyfriend and the other one is Ren’s boyfriend whom he met in college. They both shake hands with him and are welcoming to him, to which Sho finds delightful.

Junki cooks for them, fully operating the hotel kitchen as the sous chef especially for them that night. 

“I told him that he should just let the staff do the work because the point of this was to catch up with everyone, but he kept on insisting to cook for you.” Ren shakes his head at Sho, and both of them laugh. “God, he’s so stubborn.” 

“He always had been, good to know nothing ever changed around here.” he says wistfully and Ren nods at him. His eyes dart towards Ruki’s direction and he finds the younger male pretending to not look at him. 

Ren catches him up with everything he’d missed among their peers in the past few years, and every now and then Ren would try to include Ruki in but it’s not a long lasting conversation from his end. Sho notices this, that Ruki had been there the entire time but at the same time it felt off, like his mind was someplace else. 

Junki arrives with their food, and much to Sho’s surprise it came out delicious that he even asked for seconds. The atmosphere of the table got livelier, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood, except for Ruki. 

They had drinks, all under Junki’s tab still considering he practically owns the place, but only after a few sips Junki and his boyfriend tapped out—because none of them can handle their alcohol well. Ren left a little later than the first two, and it was only because Ren had to report to his shift in the hospital and his boyfriend sent him off. He’s then left with Ruki, who’s staring at the glass of whiskey as if it was the most peculiar thing in the world.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks the younger male when he couldn’t resist the silence anymore.

“I guess. I could be having a worse day.” Ruki replies and Sho exhales.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he offers and the younger shakes his head.

“Thanks but, probably not right now. No offense.” 

“None taken.” 

“I’m just not in my best form right now, and I’m sorry if it feels like I’m sucking the fun out of everything in here. But I’m happy that you’re back.” he’s apologetic, to which Sho shakes his head.

“Don’t be sorry, you didn’t do that. I’m just genuinely concerned, that’s all. I want to help out, if I can.” 

Ruki looks like he wants to say something, but then he just holds it back and downs all of his whiskey in one go. 

“Let’s just drink it all out?” Sho offers instead, and Ruki nods.

They spend a little more time drinking, sharing a comfortable silence between them. At some point Ruki gets up, stumbling a little from the vertigo—tugging him to leave and so he follows him. 

For some reason they end up in Sho’s apartment, and Sho turns on the coffee maker for both of them. Ruki is out at his veranda, taking in the breeze. Sho looks at his silhouette, and it gives him a sense of nostalgia of everything he forgot in the past few years. Ruki is stunning, even more so now that it takes his breath away. 

When he hands him the cup of freshly brewed coffee, Ruki turns to face him.

“Thank you, you know.” Ruki says.

“Yeah, just be careful with the coffee it’s freshly brewed—” 

“Not the coffee. Thank you for liking me, back then.” Sho can see how the tips of Ruki’s ears turned red as he said it, even under the moonlight. 

“Oh.” was the only thing he could muster, because he didn’t think Ruki ever knew.

“I didn’t know it at first, but Ren told me.” he says, taking a sip of the coffee. “Please don’t tell him I told you, I promised to keep it a secret.” he adds. 

“But then again, you broke your promise.” 

“Because I probably won’t get any other chance if I kept on putting it off for another day. Who knows, one day you might leave and decide to never contact us again.” Sho hints a little bit of bitterness at the younger’s words. 

“Is that what you’re holding out against me?” he asks, genuinely curious.

“Among many other things.” 

“Tell me, I have all the time in the world now to listen.” 

“I wish you just told me sooner, that’s all.” Ruki turns now fully towards him, hint of frustration in his voice and the coffee long forgotten. “I mean, I knew we were both young then, but maybe if you’d told me—” Ruki deliberately stops himself from finishing his sentence, but Sho knew what was coming after.  _ Everything would have been different. _

“We can start anew.” he suggests, and Ruki shakes his head.

“We can’t.” 

“Why not?”

“We just  _ can’t _ , Sho.”

“What are you so afraid of?” Sho asks, tone raising a bit too high.

“I’m not afraid.” Ruki says, tired and resigned written all over his stance. 

“If you’re not afraid, then what’s stopping you?” he provokes him, and Ruki stands there armor down. Usually he would have something to quip back at this point but he stood there in front of Sho, bare for everyone to pick at.

Sho takes a step, then another, before swooping in Ruki in his embrace and kissing him with the cold Tokyo air around them. His lips linger against his, and Ruki gives in way too easily than he expected. They kiss as if they have been starved for affection, hands roaming in each other’s back and neck. Sho pulls him closer, their lips melting into each other deeper. They move, bodies almost melded into each other as they traverse to Sho’s bed. Ruki falls on his back, and Sho lays on top of him peppering him with gentle kisses on his neck and collarbone. Ruki’s body reacts to everything Sho does, and watching him like that gives the older a few extra skipped heart beats. He loves the way that Ruki is being like this because of him, and is enjoying it more than he should. Both of them are long past being tipsy and is under a certain level of sobriety already, so Sho knows Ruki wanted it as much as he did.

* * *

When he wakes up in the morning (or noon rather), Ruki is long gone, and it’s like he was never there. The mugs of coffee abandoned in the veranda are already neatly placed on the kitchen counter, washed—and the only proof Sho could provide that what happened between them was real were his discarded pile of clothes hastily removed the night before, the messed up sheets and the smell of Ruki’s perfume stuck in it. 

He doesn’t know what to feel frankly. 

Ruki doesn’t pick up his calls, but still replies to his text messages with simple words. 

_ Yes. No. I’m fine, Sho. Good night to you too. _

Sho wonders if it was a step he shouldn’t have done. If there was something in the process he messed up. He goes through that night over and over, thinking about the way Ruki gasps in his ear everytime he goes in deeper, from the way Ruki’s short breaths ghost over his skin as he desperately begs for release to when Sho whispered an “I still like you,” when they’re lying beside each other riding out the high. 

It’s not like he’s avoiding Ruki, but the younger is trying his best to steer clear from him for some reason he can’t place.

“He’s going through a lot, Sho. Maybe it’s because of all that.” Junki says, one time he visited Sho over.

“What do you mean?” he asks the younger. He never was the one to listen to gossip among their social circles so he was looped out on most things. 

“Horrible family troubles. You do know his parents died last year right?” 

Sho stops on his tracks, turning to face Junki full on.

“What?” 

“His parents both died in a car accident—or at least that’s what the police say. Everyone assumes it was just their relatives who planned it all, but they have no proof to actually accuse them of anything.” 

All of this is new information to Sho, so he actually had to sit down to take it all in. 

It makes sense, for a bit now. 

“He never told me anything.” Sho admits, and Junki shrugs. 

“Of course he wouldn’t. You and I both know he’s not that type of person.” 

It makes Sho feel kind of bad, thinking he could have been insensitive to Ruki all this time. He felt like he could have asked more, and let him open up more, but instead he was selfish and only took from Ruki. 

_ I’m sorry, if I ever offended you or something, _ he sent a message that night, long after when Junki had left. 

It took Ruki an hour to reply, and Sho was thankful he still did. 

_ You’ve never offended me Sho, so don’t be sorry about anything.  _

Another minute passes, and a new message appears

_ If anything, I should be apologizing to you.  _

* * *

The next time he sees Ruki, it was there at their family home. The one where he grew up.

Ruki was sitting there with his dad, and they’re talking about something. 

It’s rare that he gets to see his father like this, just casual in their living room, so it’s quite a sight for him. Sho can read that Ruki’s body language is relaxed, as if he knows he’s in a safe place. Looking at him like that makes Sho realize he missed the violet haired man after not seeing him for a while. 

Ruki is smiling, that small smile he usually does when he’s shy. Sho is far enough to see what’s happening but not too close to hear what was being said. He’s about to announce his arrival when he sees his father puts his hand on top of Ruki’s, and then a pat on his head. He’s confused, and it’s when he’s out there in the open that his father notices him.

“Oh, Sho, you’ve arrived. I’d love to introduce Ruki to you.” his father beckons him to come closer and sit with them. He’s a nice man in his late 40s, and even though he had aged it doesn’t show much. It’s where Sho’s good genes came from.

“I know him. What’s Ruki doing here?” he asks, and he regrets the tone of his voice as it sounded like he didn’t want Ruki to be there.

“He will be staying here from now on with us, as  _ my friend. _ ” His father declares, and there is the elephant in the room hanging out in there somewhere that is yet to be acknowledged. 

He looks at Ruki and the younger man can't seem to meet his gaze. 

“Your friend?” Sho repeats him, even though he dreads to hear what comes after that.

“I guess that’s the easiest way to put it. He needed my help, and I was there for him, as a friend.” His father says, and that’s all that Sho needed to hear. He’s not an idiot and he knows what his father was insinuating, and the severity of it hits him like a truck. 

He  _ tries _ so hard to look at Ruki, but the violet haired man is silent and is looking down on his hand. He’s not even planning on denying, which means it’s true. 

He excuses himself, rather rudely and abruptly, and makes his way towards his room. 

He locks the door after himself, even though he knows no one will try to go after him. 

He resigns to his bed as he messes up his hair, eventually covering his face with his hands. The fact has already hit him as well as the signs. No wonder. 

There is someone out there who’s playing with his life, and what a sick game it was. 

* * *

Ruki had attempted to talk to him, but he made sure to block his number and messages. 

He doesn’t know how to face him now, and if he still will. 

He refused to return to the mansion, and told Junki that if ever Ruki asked, he should just turn him away. 

He has still yet to come up with what to say and what to do considering everything that had happened. He’s admittedly smart, and yet right now he feels like the biggest idiot the world has ever seen.

He knows he’s acting immature right now, and is not facing the problem head on. He’s buying himself time, he knows it and is so painfully aware of it that he hates himself. 

And yet, Sho must be so lucky in life, because his father had invited him to go and celebrate his birthday party with them—something which he cannot decline. It’s not even an invitation at this point, it’s an order. His father is taunting him at this rate. 

He dreaded the days that lead up to that point, because he didn’t want to see Ruki, despite what his heart tells him. He isn’t ready yet, not that he will ever be. He finds it rather funny that a few days ago he was the one almost begging to see Ruki, and yet now he’s in a place where the younger is seeking him and he’s the one who can’t bring himself to face him. 

When he arrived at the hotel during the weekend, he felt the looks the other people casted at him. Of course people already knew. News spreads like wildfire, especially in a social circle whose only hobby is to dip their toes in other people’s business. At that point he doesn’t even care what the people think of him, or what they think he’s thinking—because all he can care about is whether Ruki is getting hurt or not. 

He greets his father a happy birthday, bowing deeply to him. He didn’t bring any physical presents, it wasn’t their type of thing anyway. He was about to leave when his father called his name out. 

“I know, this is a new setup for you. I didn’t want to press you on that day, but if you want me to explain, I can tell you everything. But I think you might want to consider talking to _ him _ first.” His father calmly tells him, and he feels his face freeze as he talks. 

“Why should I listen to him?” he spits out, upset. 

“I’d rather have you hear it from him first, he needs to explain too.” his father sighs, and Sho purses his lips. 

“How long had this been going on?” Sho asks, and he doesn’t even know why because he knows the answer will hurt him nonetheless.

“A few months before you came back.”

Sho feels appalled, and he’s enraged to the point he wants to punch a wall.

“Why didn’t you tell me? As early as then? If you knew?” Sho wanted to cry, but his anger overflowed and it threw everything off the bat.

“We weren’t sure yet of what to do, and there were some complications and we needed to wait it out—” his father is explaining but his head is already out of focus, his anger rooted in his chest that it dulls everything else. 

“I don’t want to listen anymore. Stop it.” he says, abruptly cutting his father. His father sighs as he watches Sho run his fingers through his hair angrily, repeatedly. Sho crumples his face with his hands and buries himself in it. Everything in the room suddenly feels too small for him and the space to breathe is tight.

“Sho. Just talk to him first, and then we'll talk. I understand you don’t get me now, and it’s frustrating for you. Just talk with Ruki first.” his father pleads with him, and after he had finally collected himself he breathes out and bows again to his father before leaving without another word.

He decided to go to the nearest liquor bar, drowning his emotions with the cure he knows best. 

He’s had an uncountable amount of shots already, and he knows he’s buzzed, at the same time still sober enough to hold a conversation—not that he wanted to talk to anyone in there. They’re all the same to him, none of them standing out to him the same way as the violet haired man did as he fluttered one post to another. Ruki is yet again out there being the stunner that he is, and Sho could see him so close that he could reach out—and yet Ruki still felt so far away. Just like the old days. 

He’s downing another shot of whiskey when he sees Ruki walk towards his direction. He’s about to ask for another when he feels a hand stop him, and Ruki’s voice rings in his ear. 

“Don’t give him any more drinks.” Ruki orders the bartender. 

“Who are you to stop me?” he raises his voice at him a bit. “Are you my mother? Or is it a bit too early of me to say that?” he adds, and there’s something that flashes in Ruki’s eyes—pain?—before he tugs at the older’s sleeve. 

“Let’s get out of here. You’re drunk.” Ruki orders, and Sho shakes his head.

“No I’m not.” 

“I don’t take a no for an answer. Let’s go.” 

“Of course you don’t. That’s how you got my father didn’t you?” Sho spits out, as he couldn’t help himself. He can see how it’s rubbing off on Ruki, his ears are red and he’s starting to look annoyed. 

Ruki doesn’t answer back, not until they’re outside at the hotel garden grounds. There are no people around, and the grass had lighting fixtures among them that illuminate the walking area. 

“No one can hear you here now. Now answer everything I’ve already asked so far.” he demands, and Ruki has a pained expression on.

“Sho—” he starts, in a tone that immediately lowers whatever guard Sho had put up. 

“Don’t even start because—fuck Ruki, you knew. The moment you saw me you knew everything, you knew more than what I did.” 

“And I warned you about it! I told you we can’t be together! But then what did you do? You kissed me and fucked me as if your life depended on it!” Ruki is fuming, and it’s the first time Sho has even seen him get this mad. 

“You let me, that’s why I did! You knew I liked you!” 

“I only let you because I loved you too—” slipped out of Ruki’s tongue before he can even stop himself and Sho is staring at him intently. “—and I was selfish for wanting to have you at least for a short while! God, and if that makes me the bad guy then fine, so be it, I’m the one who did wrong. I at least admit that.” 

Ruki is staring at him intently as he catches his breath.

“But you should have let us explain to you first, not just run away from your problems and shut us out. We’re not together like  _ that _ , Sho—and you would have known that if you didn’t avoid us like the plague.” 

“Let me in then, explain to me, because honestly I am so fucking lost when all of you talk like that.” he pipes back, and Ruki runs his fingers through his hair before breathing out. 

“My parents are dead, and everything that belonged to them now belongs to me. My relatives want me dead, so they can split everything amongst themselves. I needed to have some form of security, and your dad offered to protect me and all of my assets by pretending he was taking me in. We both knew it was going to cause talks like this, and we decided that the less people knew the truth, the better. Having my relatives thinking I have your dad by my side always keeps them away, because they’re scared of him.” Ruki explains, and Sho still has his arms crossed.

“How am I supposed to believe that and why should I?” he asks and Ruki frowns, the pained expression on his face evident again.

“Simply because it’s the truth, Sho. It doesn’t get more complicated than that. I honestly don’t care about what the other people say, because none of them matter to me. Your words are the only thing that matters to me.” 

Sho nods, as he tries to take in everything Ruki said. It’s still a lot to unload, for him to think through. 

“So what happens now?” he asks Ruki, and the younger balances himself on the soles of his feet. The only sounds that can be heard around them are those faint ones from the entrance and the wind lightly offering them a breeze. 

“We’re gonna stay like this for a while, at least until everything gets sorted out and we can ensure no one is going to come for me next I guess.” Ruki sounds defeated, and Sho can feel it off of him. 

“I’m going to have to talk to my father too. I still need to hear things from him and I have questions.”

“I know this is a lot to take in, so I don’t expect you to be over it just by tonight. I understand. We owe you that much.” Ruki says, apologetic. 

“I’m sorry.” he suddenly says, and Ruki tilts his head at him.

“For what?” 

“For thinking wrongly of you.” 

“What matters to me is you know now. I’m sorry too, for keeping it from you.” 

He hums, and both of them bask in a few moments of silence between them. Sho looks at Ruki standing in front of him like that, his violet hair standing out even in the dark—the way he always shined. He feels a prickling sensation in his chest, as if stars are bursting inside of him. Ruki was the only one who effortlessly made him feel that way, even then and now, just for being himself. 

“About what you said earlier, did you mean that?” Sho asks carefully, as he rewinds the conversation in his head. “Did you really like me back?”

“Stupid. I’ve never just  _ liked  _ you.” Ruki hits him in the chest. “I’ve loved you since I was in high school.”

“Then what were we doing all this time then?” he asks incredulously. 

“Being idiots.” Ruki says, softly chuckling. It’s the best sound Sho had ever heard in his life. 

“Can I try something?” Sho asks, and Ruki nods. 

He takes a step, then another, and envelops Ruki’s frame in his arms. Sho can feel Ruki’s head leaning in on him comfortably, and the younger’s hands wrap around him as well. Ruki tilts his head back to press his forehead against Sho’s, and they stay like that for a while before their lips find each other for a soft kiss. Ruki’s lips are light against his, and he tastes like heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts down at the comments below and at twitter @ for__jo1 :>


End file.
